Another Chance at Life
by Luffy1051
Summary: A girl mysteriously ends up on the Going Merry. She travels with the crew but then something horrible happens to her on the island they're about to leave. How can the crew help her and what will happen when they are all transported to her world?
1. Default Chapter

**Another Chance at Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece so don't sue me

A/N: This is my very first attempt at writing a One Piece story so I hope it's good.

**Chapter 1: Amy's Arrival**

"_No, stop it!" "Don't you dare touch my baby!" shouted Amy._

"_She is my baby as well and if I want to touch her I can!" shouted Steve._

"_She is not your baby, you don't even care about her, I'll be damned if I let you hurt her."_

"_Shut up, you can't tell me what to do, and don't you ever talk back to me again!"_

_Amy was knocked against the floor as his hand smacked her across her face. _

"No!" she screamed as she bolted straight up in bed. Another nightmare, they had progressed over the past two years. She wondered if they would ever stop. She looked around her, her eyes adjusting to the dark. Amy immediately got out of bed and went to her daughter's room. Her daughter lay asleep, peaceful and serene. She leaned over Halley's crib caressing her head. "When will it end?" she asked herself as she slid down to the floor with tears falling from her eyes.

The sun was shinning brightly over the crew of the Going Merry. Today was hotter than most days and when it was a hot day a certain rubber man started to get on everyone's nerves. Luffy, the captain of the Going Merry laid sprawled on the deck, letting the sun beat down on him. "Waah" "Why does it have to be so hot?" whined Luffy.

Nami was sunning herself on her lounge chair and she sighed irritably over Luffy's whining. "Luffy, stop whining, it's not going to help make it any less hot, plus you are annoying me."

"But I'm hot, and I'm hungry." complained Luffy.

"Ask Sanji-kun to make you something, if you're hungry, although we did eat less than an hour ago."

"I already tried that, he kicked me out and told me to stay away from the food."

"Well, what do you expect?"

"How much longer till we reach the island?" asked Luffy.

"Didn't I tell you that already?" We will be there in three days."

"Three days." whined Luffy. He wanted the get to the island quickly so the next adventure could start. He always got really excited when they came to a new island. He never knew what to expect.

The other members of the crew were doing their usual things. Usopp was experimenting with different attacks to use on his sling-shot. Sanji was in the kitchen making a drink for Nami. Zoro was taking a nap in the back of the ship. This day was starting out to be a normal day.

Amy walked with Halley down the streets of her small beach town, the occurrences of her latest dream still burning in her mind. She was in her own world, oblivious to what was going on around her. She had to stop him. There had to be some way. She thought about going to the police, but she was too afraid to tell anyone about it. The only ones who knew were her sisters. They tried to convince her to get help, but she wouldn't listen. _"There's got to be someway to get away from him,"_ she thought. She racked her brain until it hurt to think. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not hear her name being called. Amy was hurled back into reality when someone roughly grabbed her arm. She whirled around to see Steve glaring at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" "Did I tell you, you could go anywhere?" he questioned.

"I don't need your permission to do something!" she screamed.

"I was just going for a walk with Halley."

"I said you couldn't go anywhere unless I told you, you could!"

"I don't care what you have to say!" "You won't hurt us anymore!"

"Like hell I won't!" "You are nothing without me!"

"I don't have to stand here and listen to you insult me."

Amy pulled her arm harshly out of his grasp and made a run for it. She picked up Halley and ran. Steve hurried after her. They were in a secluded area, so there was no one around to help her. "Leave me alone!" she shouted. "Never, you won't get away from me!" he screamed after her. He was getting closer to her and she knew he would catch her. Amy looked ahead of her and realized that she didn't have room to run anymore. She stopped running just in time to keep herself from falling off the cliff. "You have nowhere to run now." Steve grabbed her by her arms and squeezed her till it hurt. "You will never disobey me again." Steve picked her up and heaved her over the cliff. She screamed as she watched the ground get closer to her. "_So, this is how it is going to end,"_ she thought.

She closed her eyes and waited for her body to hit the ground. It was taking too long; she should have hit the ground already. She opened her eyes and was amazed to see that she was falling from the sky. _"How did I get in the sky?" "This is very strange, it's unexplainable." _

She was falling faster and unsure of where she was going to land. It didn't really matter because she wouldn't survive the fall. Amy noticed that there was an object below her. She couldn't tell what it was right away. As she got closer, she noticed that it was a ship. _"Oh great, I'm going to do a belly flop onto a ship instead of the ground." _She fell closer and saw something to grab onto. Just before she was going to hit the deck of the ship, she grabbed onto the railing of what looked like a crow's nest. She held on for dear life with her free hand. The crew of the Going Merry watched with shocked expressions on their faces. Amy gasped and let go of the railing as she felt two hands grab her waist and pull her down from the crow's nest.

She was safely on the deck of the ship but was still a little shaky from her previous experiences. She realized that there were people staring at her, four people to be exact.

Amy stared blankly, unsure of what to say. She did know one thing though she wasn't in her world anymore.

"Whoa, that was really cool!" "Can you fly?!" asked a boy wearing a straw hat.

"If she could fly, she wouldn't need you to get her down from the crow's nest." said a girl with orange hair.

"Really, I didn't think of that."

"Why am I not surprised," said the orange haired girl.

"Where am I?" asked Amy.

"You're on the Going Merry." "My name is Luffy and I'm the captain of this ship."

"How did I get here?"

"You were the one who was falling; shouldn't you know how you got here?" Amy looked at the one who had just spoken to her because she didn't really like the tone of his voice when he said it. "No," "If I knew how I got here, I wouldn't be asking." "Zoro, have some respect," said the orange haired girl. "If she says she doesn't know, then she doesn't know." "Well, I was just asking." "Never mind, it's not important."

"What's your name?" asked a boy with an unusually long nose. "Amy." "Amy Bradley and this is my daughter Halley." "I'm Nami," said the orange haired girl. She pointed to the boy with the long nose and said, "This is Usopp and the unfriendly one over here is Zoro." "Shut up," said Zoro. "See what I mean?"

Just then the door to the kitchen opened and a sing-song voice rang out, "Nami- saaaaan!" "I made a special drink just for you!" He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that there was a beautiful woman on board. He was shocked that he was not notified of this. Amy turned around and in front of her was a rather attractive young man. He took her hand and said, "oh how lucky I am to have such beauty standing before me, no angel in heaven..." he was cut off by Nami who hit him over the head causing a large heart shaped bump to form. "You'll have to excuse him; he gets like that around women." "That's Sanji he's the cook aboard this ship." "I'm the navigator, Usopp is our sharpshooter and Zoro is our swordsman." "This is all very strange to me," Amy said. "I must have fallen through some kind of time portal or something." "That would explain how I got here."

"Time portal?" "What's a time portal?" asked Luffy. Amy wasn't really sure how to explain what a time portal was but she tried her best. "A time portal is something that takes you from one time to another, for example, I guess I could say that I am from the future and I was brought to the past, but I don't know if that is accurate." "Or this could be some sort of world that is completely unknown to mankind." "At least it would be from where I'm from." "Does that answer your question?" asked Amy. Luffy stared at her with a blank expression on his face He simply nodded.

Amy was about to say something when the ship pitched violently knocking her down. The sudden lurch had awoken Sanji from his unconscious state; he stood up and looked over the railing into the water. All of a sudden a huge sea monster popped its head out of the water and looked down at the crew. Before anyone could react, a long tentacle shot out of the water and snatched the smallest thing there, Halley. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Amy shrieked as she watched her precious baby writhing in the monster's tentacle. Without thinking Amy rushed forward in attempt to save her baby. Nami stopped her by grabbing her waist. "What are you doing!?" "Let me go!" Amy yelled. "I need to save my baby!" "Don't worry!" Nami shouted back at her. "Luffy can handle it!"

Amy didn't know what Nami was talking about. She watched as Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were all in a fighting position. "Let me handle this," said Luffy. Amy watched as Luffy's hand stretched back. "Gomu Gomu Pistol!!" Luffy's hand came flying forward and hit the serpent head on. The impact of Luffy's punch sent the monster flying, causing Halley to fall from its slimy tentacle. Amy froze in complete terror. Before she could say anything Luffy's hands caught Halley before she hit the water. Halley shrieked, completely terrified about what had just happened. Luffy cradled Halley in his arms and then Amy ran to them. She took Halley into her arms and held her tight. Luffy stood in front of her and she looked at him. Before she knew what she was doing, she wrapped her free arm around Luffy and hugged him tight. "Thank you," she said with tears running down her cheeks. "You saved my baby; I will be forever in your debt."

"Don't mention it," replied Luffy. Amy continued to hug him. Realizing what she was doing she let go, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Halley was still crying but she had calmed down a little. "Come," said Nami. "I'll show you where you will be sleeping." The other crew members followed them but stopped in the kitchen.

Amy followed Nami down the corridor of the ship to her room. It wasn't very big, but there would be enough room for the three of them. Amy looked around the room. She saw a couch on one end of the room and figured that was Nami's bed. She noticed the room was very neatly organized and clean. A bookshelf and a desk were on another wall. She noticed a treasure chest next to the couch. "Where do Halley and I sleep?" Amy asked. Nami walked over next to the stairs and pulled a cord letting a few hammocks fall. "Here, if that's alright." "It'll be fine," said Amy. "Are you going to be okay?" Nami asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." "Will she?" Nami pointed to Halley, who had fallen asleep in Amy's arms. "Yeah, she'll be ok too she's lived through much worse."

Amy put Halley down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. If I leave her down here, will I hear her if she cries?" "Well I don't know about that." "The kitchen is way up top and if you're out on deck I doubt you would hear her." "Oh, then I won't leave her down here." Amy picked up Halley and walked back up to the kitchen followed by Nami.

"Amyyyyy-saaaaaan!" "I made this especially for you!" said Sanji as he pushed a delicious looking drink in her direction. "Thank you," she said. Luffy and Usopp looked at the drink and drooled over it. "I want one!" they both said in unison. "Namiiii-saaaaan! here's one for you too!" "Thank you, Sanji-kun." "Hey, what about me?" Luffy and Usopp both whined. "Over there," said Sanji with a little irritation in his voice.

Amy sat down at the table. "Wow, Sanji, this is really good. I don't think I've tasted anything as good as this." "Ahhh, thank you Amy-san, it does my heart good to know I have pleased you so," he said with hearts in his eyes. "Oh brother, could you be any more pathetic?" "What?!" "Here we go again," said Usopp. "What?" asked Amy. "You'll find out in a couple of seconds."

Sanji got up from the table and glared at Zoro, Zoro glared back at him. "If my actions annoy you so much, you can go outside." "You wouldn't have been missed." "If I had stayed outside I would have missed you making a fool out of yourself." "All for a woman who wouldn't even give you a second look, much like every woman you come in contact with." "Come over here and say that you bastard!" Zoro and Sanji continued to fight until Nami punched both of them, knocking them out. "Do they do that often?" asked Amy. "Yes," Nami, Luffy, and Ussop, said in unison.

"So where are we headed?" asked Amy. "To an island called Lygandia," said Nami. I've heard it's a really beautiful place. It's not like any town we've been to before." "When will we get there?" "In about, two more days." "Waaah, two days," whined Luffy. "Luffy don't start that again." "Luffy, how were you able to stretch like that?" Amy asked. "I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit and now I can stretch like rubber." "I never heard of that fruit before, what is it?" "A Devil Fruit." "Once someone eats one they gain powerful abilities but they will never be able to swim for the rest of their life." "So you can't swim?" "Nope." "The ocean is my only weakness."

The rest of the day was uneventful. The crew lazed about until it was dinner time. Amy could get used to living like this, Sanji waited on her and Nami all day and through out dinner. Amy had never really received attention like this from a guy before. She would be lying if she said she didn't like it. The next two days went by fast. Amy had never met such strange people before especially Luffy. She was awed by his abilities and how carefree he was. She wished she could be happy like that but she knew it could never happen.

A/N: That was the first chapter I hope you liked it. I'll update another chapter soon. R&R


	2. Lygandia

**Chapter 2: Lygandia**

"Amy," she heard Nami's voice call. "Get up, the island is in sight and breakfast is ready. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." she said. Amy rolled over and climbed out of bed. She had slept in her underwear that night and didn't think about covering up. She caught Nami's gaze staring at the dark bruises all over her body. Amy immediately looked away. Nami didn't say anything. She could tell by Amy's expression that she didn't want to talk about it, so she left her alone.

Amy was dressed and in the kitchen in a matter of minutes. "Good morning, Amy-san," Sanji said sweetly. "Good morning," she said back to him. The other crew members where already eating. Amy watched Luffy and Usopp argue over something. Apparently Luffy had taken food from Usopp's plate and he denied it. This meal was noisy, much like every meal on this ship. Amy was quiet at breakfast; she was tired and didn't sleep much last night. "Amy-san, are you alright?" Sanji's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine," she said. Sanji looked at her skeptically but decided not to push it. Breakfast ended as soon as it had begun.

Amy watched as her crewmates prepared the ship for its arrival to Lygandia. Luffy sat on the ram's head at the bow of the ship and his eyes glittered as the ship got closer to the island. "Woooo, hoooooo!" shouted Luffy. "A new adventure waits for me!" "Luffy, don't go running off this time," said Nami. "Wait for instructions first." "Wait," Luffy whined. "Yes, wait." The ship floated slowly into the harbor and the crew anchored it down securely. Luffy jumped off the ship and ran towards town. "Luffy!" shouted Nami. "I told you to wait, now get back here!" "That idiot, he's going to get himself lost." "Forget it," said Zoro. "He can take care of himself."

"Shouldn't someone stay with ship?" asked Amy. "That won't be necessary, the ship will be fine," said Nami. So, the Straw Hat pirates went to explore the town. It was very different from any town Amy had ever seen before. There was shop after shop, right next to each other. Tons of people were walking up and down the streets. A large castle stood in the distance. Amy could tell it was beautiful.

Luffy walked through the streets of the town, he had seen the castle and that was where he was headed. He didn't think that maybe he would not be allowed in. He also didn't know that pirates weren't welcome in this town. The ruler of Lygandia was already notified that pirates were in her kingdom. Luffy walked closer to the castle but stopped at a very steep ravine. The drawbridge was up and it was a long way down. Luffy looked up towards the castle's tower. It was a very high. "Gomu Gomu Rocket!!" he yelled and he was sent flying to the top of the tower. He climbed in the window and walked down the tower stairs. Luffy found himself in a long hallway dimly lit by candles hanging on the walls. Luffy walked and walked. "It just keeps going," he said aloud.

Meanwhile the other members of the Straw Hat Pirates were walking by the shops of the town. They had decided to split up and do some shopping. They would be on the look out for Luffy and would meet back at the ship later. Of course Sanji would go with Nami-san and Amy-san. That would mean that Usopp would go along with Zoro.

Before the two groups could go their separate ways they were suddenly surrounded by guards. "Stop right there, pirates!" shouted one of the guards. "Queen Anondia demands to see you at once!" "Pirates are not welcome here." "It is her decision on what your sentencing will be." There was only about a handful of them so they would be no match for Zoro and Sanji. The guards were knocked unconscious in a matter of seconds.

The group decided to make a run for it when a lot more guards charged towards them. The group ran in different directions to make it harder for the guards to catch them. When they did that the guards split up too. To make matters worse Amy and Zoro ran into the Marines. "Damn it, not them, this is not good, said Zoro. "Who are they?" asked Amy. "The Marines," said Zoro. "What do they want?" "Us." "What!" "There's no time," said Zoro. "This way," he said as he pulled her down an alley and behind a building.

"Is this what a typical day is like?" asked Amy. "Pretty much," said Zoro. "Stay here," he said. Zoro walked back toward the street to see if the coast was clear. It was for now. He signaled Amy that it was alright to continue on.

"Get away from Nami-san!" Sanji yelled as his foot pounded in to the face of one of the guards. "Sanji stop!" said Nami. "We don't have time to fight!" "What about the others?" asked Usopp. "We have to find them before we go back to the ship." "We don't even know where Luffy is." "I'll bet you anything he's in that castle," said Sanji. "Then what are we waiting for?" asked Nami. "Let's go there."

Meanwhile Luffy was still wandering around in the empty hallways of the castle. "You there!" a voice rang out. Luffy turned around to find himself surrounded by guards. "How did you get in here!?" asked one of the guards. "Through a window in the tower," answered Luffy. "There's no way you could have gotten up there from the outside." "That tower window is a couple hundred feet high." "I stretched myself and shot up to it," said Luffy. "Stretched?" asked the guard. "Wait a minute, I recognize you," said another guard. "You're Straw Hat Luffy." "Your wanted poster is all over town."

One of the guards left and came back shortly with some chains and wrapped Luffy up in them. All of sudden Luffy felt very weak, and powerless. "These chains are made of sea stone," said the guard. "It's something that stops devil fruit powers from working." "Let's take him to the dungeon." There was no way out of this one, yet. Luffy knew his crew would come looking for him at one point. Right now he couldn't do anything to save himself.

The other members of the crew caught up with each other and headed for the castle. The castle guards spotted them and ran after them. Since there wasn't really any room to fight now, they had to run. The road to the castle was narrow and steep, so they had to slow down on the running. They realized that the guards weren't chasing them any more, probably because they were supposed to go to the castle anyway. The group came to the edge of the steep ravine. "What now?" asked Amy. "We wait," said Zoro. "For what?" "For the guards to open the bridge." "They wanted us to come here anyway."

Inside the castle, Queen Anondia waited for her guards to bring her the loathsome pirates. "Your Majesty, those pirates are right outside the castle gates." "Well what are you waiting for?" "Lower the drawbridge and bring them before me." "Yes your majesty." "Queen Anondia, we have imprisoned a pirate that made his way in to the castle walls." "What, how is that possible?" "He is the possessor of a devil fruit." "He's none other than Straw Hat Luffy." "I have a hunch that the other pirates about to be brought to me are his comrades," said the queen."

Before to long, Amy and company were standing before the queen. "How dare you show yourselves in my kingdom," she said, with anger in her voice. "Pirates are not welcome here." "Nothing good happens when pirates are involved." "We haven't done anything wrong," said Zoro. "We were just going to stock up on some supplies." "A likely story, I'm sure you weren't planning to raid and pillage," she said sarcastically. "We're not those kinds of pirates," said Zoro. "Don't even try to convince me that you are good." "There is no such thing as a good pirate." "I should turn all of you over to the Marines, or I could throw you in the dungeon with your friend." "I knew he was here," said Sanji. "That idiot went and got himself captured."

"Mother!" came a voice form the stairway. "What is this I hear of pirates in the kingdom?" A young man came into the throne room. He was shocked to see a group of people standing before his mother. He figured they were the pirates he had heard about. "Yes, my son," said the queen. "The people standing before me are in fact pirates." "And not just any pirates, but the Straw Hat Pirates." "One of their friends is locked in the dungeon." "Well, good, that's the only place that a pirate belongs, other than the execution stand." "Not that it concerns you," said the queen to the pirates, "but this is my son Prince Allanon."

Prince Allanon walked up to the throne to take his place beside his mother. He was about to say something, but his eyes locked onto Amy and he could not remove them. He had never seen such a beautiful woman before. Amy looked around her to assure herself that this man was staring at her. He was, in fact, starring directly at her. Allanon walked right up to Amy and took her hand in his. "It is an honor to have such a beautiful woman in my presence," he said as he softly kissed her hand. "What are you doing!" yelled Sanji as his leg shot out. "What are _you_ doing?" asked Zoro as he grabbed Sanji's leg and pushed him towards the ground. "We're in enough trouble already, you think attacking a prince is going to help our situation?"

Sanji got up off the ground and glared at Zoro. "I was only defending Amy-san," he said. Zoro scoffed, "like she was really in any danger." "The only one she needs defending from is you." Amy could tell this was going to get ugly. She stepped in between the two of them before it could go any further. "Sanji, it wasn't that big of a deal." "It's the same type of thing, you would have done." "You're lucky you did not strike me, for you would be in serious trouble." "Yeah, whatever, just keep your hands to yourself," said Sanji, as he stood protectively in front of Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked out from behind Sanji. "Look," said Amy. "We didn't mean any harm, we weren't going to cause trouble." "Did these pirates kidnap you my lady?" asked Allanon. "What, no, of course not, they are my friends and." "Oh, in that case you are welcome in my castle, allow me to give you a tour." "Not so fast," said Amy. "The only way I'll go anywhere with you, is if you release Luffy and bring him here and treat my friends with respect." "It shall be done," said Allanon. "Allanon, what are you thinking!?" asked his mother. "You can't possibly trust them, they're pirates." "If this breathtaking woman is one of them, then they can't be that bad."

Queen Anondia knew that there was no convincing her son that he was making a big mistake. She knew that her son would have to learn from his mistakes so she did not interfere. Allanon went down to the dungeon and let Luffy go free. He led Luffy to the throne room to be with his friends.

"Hey guys!" he said enthusiastically. "Did you look around this castle yet!?" "It's so cool!" "There's a maze of hallways in here and they went on and on and I got lost and then I found myself in the dungeon." "It was fun." "That's great Luffy," said Amy sarcastically. "I'm happy you had such a good time." "Now that we're all here, let's eat, I'm hungry!" While they ate Allanon told them about the castle and some of the dangers that lingered inside its walls as well as some castle secrets.


	3. Secret Passages

**Chapter 3: Secret Passageways**

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece _

_AN: Here's the next chapter. I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I finally submitted the 3rd chapter. _

"Secret passages?" asked Zoro. "Yes, there are many hidden doorways in this castle," said Allanon. "They lead all over the grounds of the castle, and even into the town." "Really?" "Wow, that's really cool," said Luffy. "I know where most of the doorways are but I'm sure there are some I don't know of. "Is there anything in the passageways?" asked Usopp, sounding a little nervous. "Some of them have bottomless pits in them and one of them leads to the family burial tomb." "That can be unnerving to some people."

Luffy looked very intrigued and everyone knew what he was thinking. "I want to go!" exclaimed Luffy. "They can be very dangerous and I'm not certain if I will be able to lead us back here safely." "I want to go!" said Luffy. "Well if you don't mind the possibility of getting lost." "The two of them get lost all the time," said Nami as she pointed to Zoro and Luffy. Of course Luffy was going to go whether anyone was coming with him or not so Zoro decided to go with him. It would be something to do after all.

Allanon, Luffy and Zoro went through one of the doors in the hall. The passage ways were wide but dark, so Allanon brought a candle with him. "I should warn the two of you that there are other creatures somewhere in these halls." "They have been known to come out of the secret doors and fly amongst the tall ceilings." "That won't be a problem," said Zoro. "I can handle anything this castle can throw at me." The three walked around for a while. Nothing really exciting had happened until they came to a huge room. It was completely round and had tunnels going off in all directions.

A very faint fluttering sound could be heard. It seemed to fill every inch of the room so it was hard to tell where it was coming from. The three men stopped in the center of the room. The fluttering got louder and a shrill screech rang out from one of the tunnels.

Meanwhile the other four crewmates were sitting around in Amy's room. They had heard the screech and it was a little frightening. "What was that?" asked Amy, a little alarm in her voice. "Don't be afraid Amy-san, I'll protect you," said Sanji. "If it comes up here, I'll fight it off!" Usopp stated bravely. "Yeah right." "If it came up here you would run and hide." "I would not!" Usopp protested. Usopp was about to tell a story of one his brave adventures when a loud banging noise came from the hallway.

"I thought you could handle anything this castle threw at you!" said Allanon with a little annoyance in his voice. "Shut the hell up!" Zoro snapped at him. "There was too many of them, they just kept coming." "What about Luffy?" "Was it really right to just leave him?" "He can take care of himself," said Zoro. "He's been in worse situations." Sanji had left the room and went outside to see what the noise was about. Allanon and Zoro were leaning all their weight against the wall. Every few seconds the wall would heave as if something was trying to get out.

"What's going on?" asked Sanji. "There's a really nasty creature behind this door and it's trying to get out," said Zoro. "The tunnels down there are filled with them," said Allanon. "I had no idea there was so many." All of a sudden the wall burst open and something flew out. A winged creature hovered in the hallway. Sanji stared at it in disbelief. It looked liked a giant bat but it was almost human like. It landed on the ground and stood on two legs hunched over. "Don't make any sudden movements," warned Allanon. "It's very strong and will attack." The bat creature let out another piercing shriek.

It was ear shattering and the crew had to hold their ears. It took off and flew into the room where Nami, Usopp, Amy and Halley were. A bloodcurdling scream rang out and the three men came rushing in. They were too late; the bat creature had flown off the balcony carrying Amy and Halley. Amy thrashed in its grip making its claws sink deeper into her flesh. She screamed and it pried Halley out of her arms and threw her down. "NOOOOOOO!" she wailed.

The others watched in horror as Halley fell closer to the balcony. Zoro rushed to the balcony and leapt over the side. Keeping his hand on the railing and his foot on the outer part of the balcony, he reached out and Halley fell right into his outstretched arm. She was wailing hysterically and thrashed as Zoro brought her closer to him. He climbed back onto the balcony and handed Halley to Nami. The bat creature had flown higher, still digging its claws into Amy. Amy kicked and thrashed until it let her go. She was falling, this time she knew she wouldn't be saved. She smacked into some branches and kept falling. Amy fell hard on to a fallen tree, causing a jagged branch to spear right through her. The crew had watched her fall and ran outside to search for her.

Meanwhile Luffy was still in the circular room deciding what tunnel to take. He had fought with those bat creatures and it left him with many deep wounds. Luffy walked around for a while and realized he wasn't getting anywhere. He felt tired all of a sudden and stopped to take a nap.

When they found Amy, nothing could prepare them for what they saw. She was lying on her back on top of a fallen tree. A splintering branch was protruding through her rib cage. She was making a disturbing wheezing sound, almost like she was having trouble breathing. Her arm was twisted behind her in such a way that it had to be broken. Her eyes were glassy, moving rapidly, shock filled every inch of them. Narrow crimson rivulets gushed rapidly from a deep lesion in her head. The crew had to act fast. She needed a doctor now.

"We have to get her to a doctor," said Nami. "We would have to bring the doctor to her, she can't be moved in this condition," said Sanji. "We can't all go, someone will have to stay here with Amy-san." "What about Luffy, shouldn't he be here too?" asked Usopp. "He's still somewhere in the tunnels. I hope he's all right," said Allanon. "He can take care of himself," replied Zoro. "There aren't any more of those creatures out here are there?" asked Nami. "The one that dropped Amy could still be out here somewhere," said Usopp. "If it is out here it's hiding somewhere dark," said Allanon. "I know they don't like the light, so they come out when it gets dark." "It is possible that there are still more in the tunnels, unless Luffy got rid of them all."

"Well, we should probably find Luffy first, he does need to be here for this." "I'll go to the town to get the doctor," stated Allanon. "The rest of you stay here, and keep a look out for any more of those things." "Miss Amy is obviously in no condition to fight one of them off." Zoro and Nami went to find Luffy while Sanji and Usopp stayed with Amy. Nami put Halley in Sanji's arms. "Watch her as well," said Nami. Halley hadn't said anything or moved at all, she had to be pried from Nami's arms. As she was handed to Sanji she gave a frightened whimper and clung to his jacket. He tried to keep Halley from seeing her mother but it was too late. Halley cried hysterically

Neither Sanji nor Usopp knew what to do. Halley's cries where heart breaking and there wasn't anything they could do. They both figured that this incident would traumatize her for the rest of her life. Halley's cries filled Amy's ears and echoed in her mind bringing her out of her comatose like state. "Halley," she said her voice weak and gasping. "Amy, you're awake," said Usopp. "Let me hold her," she said. "Amy-san, I don't think that's a good idea," said Sanji. "Just lay her on me then," her voice quivered a little and her eyes stung with fresh tears. Of course Sanji was not going to disappoint her so he laid Halley on Amy's stomach. Halley immediately calmed down. Amy's uninjured arm reached out and rested on Halley's head.

Meanwhile Nami and Zoro had stumbled upon Luffy. He was sleeping soundly on the cobblestone floor. "Luffy, wake up," Nami said as she shook his shoulders. Luffy woke up and stared at them. "Hey guys," he said sleepily. Luffy stood up and stretched his arms out. "I had a really great nap," he said cheerfully. "Come on," Zoro said. "Amy got hurt really badly…" Before Zoro could say anything else Luffy was running through the tunnels back up to the main hall. Zoro and Nami ran after him. Luffy made it to the main hall, the only problem was he didn't know where Amy was. Zoro and Nami showed up shortly after. "She's outside, around the back of the castle."

Luffy ran where Zoro told him to go. He saw Usopp and Sanji and wondered if they knew where Amy was. When he got to them he was not prepared for what he saw. He stared and was quiet for a long time. "How did this happen?" his voice was quiet and serious. "One of those bat creatures flew off with her and it dropped her," said Nami. "Allanon went to the town to get a doctor for her, he should be back soon." "Amy?" Luffy leaned over her looking into her eyes. His hand instinctively rose to the cut on her forehead.

His thumb lightly caressed it and she winced a little at his touch. Her eyes stared into his and she saw nothing but concern in them. Amy had never really noticed before but Luffy had beautiful eyes. They were a very light brown like an almond color. She raised her arm off of Halley and put her hand on his face letting her thumb gently caress the scar under his left eye. She smiled at him causing a very light blush to spread across his face. He was the last thing she saw before everything went dark. "Amy." Luffy lightly shook her shoulders. He shook her harder when he didn't get a response. "Luffy don't shake her like that, it could make her injuries worse," Nami said. Luffy immediately stopped shaking her and let her go.

Shortly after Amy blacked out, Allanon arrived with the doctor. "This is a lot worse than I thought it would be," said the doctor. He knelt down beside Amy and began to examine her. He noticed her arm behind her back. "Help me move her carefully so I can pull her arm out from behind her," he said. Luffy picked Halley off of Amy and Zoro and Sanji gently lifted Amy's shoulders off the ground. The doctor lightly pulled on her arm but it wouldn't budge. "What's wrong?" asked Sanji. Zoro lifted her shoulders up higher and saw that the branch hand gone through her hand as well. "It went through her hand," he said. "What?" The doctor got up and moved to Zoro's side. Sure enough the branch that went through her chest and also gone right through her hand.

"This branch has to be separated from the tree before we can move her." "I can do it," said Zoro as he unsheathed one of his swords. "What, are you sure you can do it without hurting her?" asked the doctor. "Yeah I can do it." "Lift her up as high as possible." Everyone put in some effort at lifting her up. Zoro carefully slide his sword underneath her. There wasn't much room for his sword but it was enough. With one quick, smooth motion the branch came away from the tree and Amy could be moved.

Amy had to be taken to the hospital quickly but carefully. They carried her there without any problems. As soon as she was in the building the doctor began surgery on her right away. Amy's friends waited for hours outside the operating room. The doctor finally came out and told them she would be ok. They were happy to hear that. "The branch had broken several of her ribs and punctured her lung. Her shoulder was dislocated and her arm and hand are also broken. She lost a lot of blood and has a mild concussion from the fall and the cut on her forehead." "I also noticed that she has multiple bruises on her back and her stomach." "She most likely got them from hitting branches."

"Can we see her?" asked Luffy. "She's just waking up from the anesthetics so you can go see her," said the doctor. Everyone went in the room to see her. Her head was bandaged and her arm from her elbow to her hand was in a cast, her arm was also in a sling to help her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at everyone. They were all there. She couldn't believe that they really cared for her that much. They hadn't known her for more than a day and still they were worried about her.

"Amy, you're awake!" shouted Luffy excitedly. "Luffy, don't shout like that," said Sanji. "Amy-san just had a serious operation, she needs to rest." "It's ok Sanji, I know he's just happy that I'm ok." "Are you in any pain?" asked Usopp. "Yeah, I ache all over and the stitching is a little sore but other than that I'm ok." "Miss Amy, I feel that this is all my fault, those creatures should have been destroyed a long time ago. If they had this never would have happened," he said with a little sorrow in his voice. "Allanon, don't blame yourself, this wasn't your fault. I'm going to be ok and you have nothing to worry about."

Amy was in bed for a few more days. She had to be completely healed from the surgery before she could leave. Allanon and the Straw Hat crew came and went each day. Whoever had come to visit had brought Halley with them.

_AN: That's the end of the third chapter. I'll put up the fourth chapter as soon as I can. It wasn't really that soon the first time I said that. The 4th chapter is already written. I just have to submit it._


	4. Leaving Lygandia

**Chapter 4: Leaving Lygandia**

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

_AN: Fourth chapter up. _

One day Luffy had come by himself to see her. "Amy!" he yelled cheerfully. "Hey Luffy, where's Halley?" "With Nami." "Is that ok?" "Yeah, as long as I know where she is." Luffy walked over to her and sat crossed legged on the bed. "Are you all better now?" he asked. "For the most part, the doctor said I can leave tomorrow." "I'm sorry to be so much trouble. I know you must be anxious to leave this island." A wide grin spread across his face. "You're not any trouble, I want you to be completely healed before we leave."

Amy looked at him and smiled. He was such a good friend, all of them were. She had never known friendship like this. Amy had remembered her thoughts about Luffy's eyes. She couldn't believe that she was thinking that in the situation she was in. Amy leaned in closer to Luffy and looked in his eyes. He looked back at her with a blank expression on his face. "Luffy," she said softly. "Hmn?" he said. "You have beautiful eyes," she blushed as she said it. She didn't think that Luffy would respond to her compliment. "You have a beautiful smile," he said back to her grinning. She blushed even more and decided to take a chance.

Amy leaned in closer and pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened and he pulled away immediately. "What was that for?" he asked confused. Amy blushed thinking that maybe she shouldn't have done that. "To say thank you for being so good to me plus I like you," she said blushing more. "I like you too," he said cheerfully. "What?" "You do?" Amy exclaimed very surprised.

"Yeah, I like a lot of people," he said. "I like Zoro and Nami and Usopp and Sanji and you and …." Amy interrupted him, "I get the point Luffy but that's not what I meant," she said sighing. "What did you mean?" he asked. "Let me just show you what I meant," she said. She leaned in and kissed him again letting her tongue slowly slip past his lips. Luffy was very surprised and wasn't sure what he should do so he did what she did and slipped his own tongue into her mouth.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and Luffy wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. She slowly leaned back bringing Luffy down on top of her. She kissed him deeper. Amy broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Do you understand now Luffy?" she asked him. "When I said I like you I mean I like you as more than a friend." Luffy grinned at her and kissed her again. _"Maybe he does feel the same way,"_ she thought to herself. She waited a few minutes before she broke the kiss again. "Luffy, do you feel the same way?" she asked him.

Before he could answer the doctor came into the room and Luffy swiftly jumped off the bed. "Amy," he said. "I looked over your charts and since you have recovered it would be ok for you to leave today instead of tomorrow." "Really?" "That's great, I can't wait to get out of this bed." She pulled the covers back and got out of bed. Amy had been in the hospital for about a week and she was so happy that she could leave. "Don't over do it though, you should take things slow." "Yay, we can leave now!" shouted Luffy excitedly as he jumped up in the air and ran to tell everyone the good news.

Luffy came right back, went over to Amy and pressed his lips to hers letting his tongue twirl with hers. Before she knew it he was out the door, leaving her blushing and smiling. Amy decided to wait outside for him to return. She had spent long enough it that hospital room and she wanted to be outside. She stood for a while watching the people walk by. She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her blood ran cold. "Hey babe, did you think you could really get away from me?" Her words caught in her throat. How did he find her, he should think that she's dead. "How…" She couldn't finish the question, she trembled all over and tears stung her eyes.

"This is an interesting place isn't it," he said slowly walking around her. "That portal below the cliff was a real surprise, no wonder your body and Halley's body couldn't be found." "Now that I found my way here, I won't stop till I have all of you again." She didn't wait for him to say anything else, she took off running and he chased after her. She would give anything for Luffy to be there right now. Tears ran down her face and if he caught her she wouldn't get away this time. There was no one to save her.

Meanwhile Luffy had found everyone at the ship and told them the good news. "Where's Amy-san?" asked Sanji. "Back at the hospital," said Luffy. "What!" "Why did you leave her there?" "I guess I got too excited and forgot to bring her with me," he said. Nami hit him over the head. "You idiot go back and get her." "Sanji-kun go with him so he doesn't get lost." "Hai Nami-san!" "The rest of us will stay here in case she comes back to the ship on her own."

Amy was still running from him. He was right behind her. He grabbed her shoulders spinning her to face him. "Don't touch me," she said. "My friends…." "Oh I know about them. I saw you get off the ship with them. They can't save you, no one can save you," he said. "What do you know, they're different, Luffy would…." Before she could finish he punched her and dragged her off into an alley. "Who's Luffy?" he asked angry. "You'd better not be cheating on me," he warned. "What business is that of yours!" she screamed at him. He smacked her again. "Don't you ever talk back to me again," he said. "You can't control me anymore!" she yelled.

"Don't you know what happens when you disrespect me?" he said hitting her again. "You are mine and no other guy is allowed to touch you," he growled grabbing her harshly by the shoulder. "Let go of me!" she screamed. He pushed her to the ground and his hands held her shoulders down. He had the most evil smile plastered on his face. "No," she pleaded as his hand crept under her shirt.

"No!" she yelled thrashing out of his grip. "Help! Somebody help me!" she screamed. He put his hand over her mouth. "Shut up bitch, no one will help you," he sneered. She bit his hand so he would let go. "Damn it! Stupid bitch!" he yelled. "LUFFY!" she screamed as loud as she could. "So you are cheating on me, you'll pay for that. And this Luffy character will pay too." "Never, he could kick your ass in a second and he will when finds out what you're doing to me," she said her eyes filled with hatred. "Is that so, well, we'll just see about that."

He forced a kiss on her lips. His hands groped her chest and then slid down to unbutton her jeans. "NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs hoping someone would hear her. "Shut up!" he punched her trying to knock her out. His hand slipped down her pants touching her. She writhed under his touch. She kept hitting him and trying to get him off her. "Just relax," he said pinning her arms down. "It won't be any worse then the first time." She didn't know when he had crawled off her it seemed like hours.

He stood up and looked down at her. "You really are pathetic," he said. He knocked her around a few times and then walked out of the alley leaving her broken and bleeding. She pulled her legs toward her stomach and hugged herself for comfort. She didn't want her friends to find her like this. She gathered all the strength she could and pulled herself off the ground. She leaned her body against the wall and brought her hand up to her mouth. "Luffy," she said. How would he want to have anything to do with her now? She stood up and peered out of the alley. She didn't see him anywhere she didn't see anyone. She wrapped her arm around herself. She was too terrified to move. "Luffy," she said again crying harder. She sunk back to the ground.

Meanwhile Luffy and Sanji had searched all over the town with out any luck. "Where could she be?" Luffy whined. "She should have been at the hospital." "She probably got tired of waiting," said Sanji. "If you hadn't left her there we wouldn't need to look for her." They were about to go check back at the ship when a choked scream rang out from an alley. "LUFFY!"

Sanji and Luffy knew that was Amy's voice. They ran where the sound had come from. There was Amy on the ground crying hysterically. They were by her side in a second. Luffy put his hand on Amy's chin lifting her head up. "Luffy," she cried. "Amy-san what happened to you?" "Sanji." She cried harder. Luffy softly put his hand on her arm. "No, don't!" She pulled away from him crawling backward on the ground. She was relieved they were here but she didn't want either of them to touch her or get too close to her. "Amy it's ok I won't hurt you," he said. He made an attempt to get closer to her. "Who did this to you?" asked Luffy. Amy looked right at him. She didn't say anything for a while.

"Amy-san you don't have to talk about it if you can't right now but maybe you should go back to the hospital," Sanji said more than concerned. "NO!" "I don't want to s-stay here. H-He'll come after me again. H-He's there I k-know he's there." "Who's there?" asked Luffy. "THE GUY WHO RAPED ME!" she wailed throwing her arms around Luffy. She buried her face in his chest and cried. He put one hand on her head and the other one around her back. "Tell me where he is," said Luffy his voice low. "I-I d-don't know."

"He-He's out there I-I k-know." "I-I k-know he's w-waiting. He-He'll find me." "Whoever did this will pay." "He's right Amy-san, no one will ever hurt you again." Luffy began to pull away from her. "No," she said still holding on to him. "Don't let me go," she pleaded. She didn't want to be alone. Luffy picked her up. "I still think that she should go back to the hospital. She needs to be looked at by a doctor," said Sanji. "No, I can't go please don't make me. I just want to leave here and never come back," Amy said sniffing.

Luffy put her down and looked straight at her. "You don't have anything to be scared of. I won't let him come near you. You do need to see a doctor. I promise you won't be alone not even for a second." "I'm not going," she said looking away from him. "But Amy-san…" "I'm not going! There's no point. It didn't help then and it won't help now!" "What do you mean it didn't help then?" asked Sanji. "Just forget it," she said. She walked out of the alley and headed toward the ship. Luffy and Sanji glanced at one another and then walked out of the alley to catch up with Amy.

The three of them walked in silence. Amy stared straight in front of her letting the tears fall from her eyes. She didn't know how to explain what she was feeling. Why did they care? They hadn't known her for long but she knew that Luffy and Sanji were worried about her. _"I don't deserve their kindness,"_ she thought. _"Once they find out how much trouble I'll cause they won't want to have anything to do with me."_ The tears fell harder and she swayed a little as if she was going to faint. Luffy put his hand on her shoulder to steady her. She turned her head to look at him. His face was expressionless. He lifted his hand to her face and wiped her tears away.

When she was able to walk again the three of them continued to walk back to the ship. "There they are," said Nami. When they reached the ship Nami could see that there was something wrong with Amy. Her head was lowered and her face was shaded. She choked backed a sob and lifted her head up. The rest of them would find out what happened sooner or later. "Amy what happened to you?" Nami asked with concern. "It's nothing," Amy said. She avoided their eyes as she climbed back onto the ship. She walked through the kitchen and down to her room. "What happened to her," asked Nami looking at Luffy and Sanji. "It's not our place to say," said Luffy. It was clear that something big had happened. It was obvious that Luffy and Sanji weren't going to say anything about it.

_AN: That's the end of the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R. The 5th chapter will be up as soon as I write it._


End file.
